Problemas de identidad
by InOurTalons
Summary: Sasuke se mete en problemas, algo que parte casi como un juego lo termina involucrando más de la cuenta, ¿Qué hará?


Título: Problemas de identidad

Summary: Sasuke se mete en problemas, algo que parte casi como un juego lo termina involucrando más de la cuenta, ¿Qué hará?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

El telefono suena, a las 5:40 para ser más exactos. Sasuke Uchiha despierta cuando se repite por cuarta vez el timbre del aparato, aún medio dormido responde

-Si.

Escucha una respiración un poco agitada.

-Señor Kakashi, necesito de su ayuda.

-Equivocado

-¿Pero cómo? Usted tiene que ayudarme

-Ya le dije que está equivocado.

Y colgó para nuevamente ir a su cama.

Se quedó dormido sin darle más vueltas al tema, no es que tuviera muchas cosas en que pensar, más bien no había nada en que pensar. De hace mucho que vivía solo por ¿amor a la vida?, no, esa no era la respuesta, más bien era por costumbre, amor a la rutina, matarse significaba hacer algo distinto, y no, el odiaba hacer cosas distintas.

Se encontraba solo, su familia había muerto, no tenía amigos. Se podría decir que si muriera nadie se daría cuenta, bueno si, el vecino que nunca saludaba si lo notaría, pero en verdad no le importaría.

A las 8:00 se levantaba y se daba una ducha que duraba diez minutos como mucho. Luego desayunaba, normalmente café y lo acompañaba de tostadas con huevos revueltos. A las 8:30 se ponía a mirar la televisión, si había algo interesante lo hacía hasta las 10, si no, solo hasta las 9. Luego de eso bajaba a comprar el diario y una barra de chocolate barato, si había algo que le gustaba era ese sabor a azúcar, mucho más que el sabor al cacao. Algo importante es que nunca saludaba a quien atendía ese local, sin embargo no importaba porque la mujer que atendía olvidaba todo a causa de su edad, creía que todos eran personas distintas. Leía el diario completamente, si incluso aquellos anuncios que nadie lee cuando no va a comprar nada. El los leía siempre, de hecho, era su parte favorita del diario. También leía el horóscopo, el de todos los signos, no creía en eso pero debía reconocer que de repente acertaban. _"Se viene un cambio en su vida. Este atento a las señales que puedan presentarse". _ Al mediodía salía a recorrer la ciudad en busca de algún lugar para comer, ya los conocía todos, así que dependiendo de su ánimo y apetito escogía el de cada día. A veces, iba a esos lugares que llegan familias completas, era cruel porque le recordaba a la familia que un día tuvo y perdió. Luego de almorzar, pasaba al parque y se sentaba siempre donde mismo, no miraba a la gente, solo el suelo que parecía ser más interesante. A las 3 volvía a su departamento y dormía una siesta que se alargaba hasta las 6. Después leía alguna novela hasta las 9. Veía la televisión, probablemente era el televidente más fiel, desde que tenía ese televisor no había cambiado de canal. Para finalizar su día iba al baño, y luego a acostarse.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, a la misma hora que el día anterior. Se temía que fuera la misma persona.

-¿Sí?

-Señor Hatake, por favor… necesito de su ayuda.

-Equivocado.

-Por favor, ayúdeme es urgente.

Cortó la llamada y volvió a su cama, él no iba a a ayudar a nadie.

Más tarde el teléfono sonó de nuevo, esta vez rompió su rutina en el baño, sintió rabia y ganas de no responder, pero tenía que hacerlo, si había un objeto que lo obligaba a hacer algo era el teléfono, no entendía como un aparato tan simple fuese tan poderoso.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Por favor, ayúdeme.

Esta vez la llamada se cortó del otro lado de la línea. Sintió curiosidad y busco en la guía telefónica a la persona que buscaban, solo una persona se llamaba así… y el teléfono, no tenía ninguna similitud con el de él. Algo raro ocurría. La situación era fácil, podía no contestar las llamadas y se acabaría… pero le provocaba curiosidad saber por qué podría ser urgente. Si volvían a llamar pensaría que haría.

Al día siguiente y subsiguiente no llamaron. Se sintió un poco decepcionado. Cuando ya casi estaba perdiendo la esperanza volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-¿Aló?

-Señor Hatake, por favor ayúdeme, es urgente.

-Dígame.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, se estaba haciendo pasar por un desconocido.

-Por aquí no, es peligroso, venga mañana a mi casa. Le daré mi dirección, Avenida 44, número 437. Lo espero a las 10.

-Allí estaré.

La otra persona le cortó.

Ahora estaba en problemas, ¿Qué haría? Sin duda tendría que cambiar su apariencia física, no tenía idea para que lo necesitaban y debía verse presentable… y ¿Si era para realizar algún trabajo físico? No importaba, el punto es que no debía verse como un ermitaño. Se afeitó y luego practicó frente al espejo: "Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake" Si, se escuchaba bastante convincente. Luego se fue a dormir.

Despertó dos horas antes de lo normal, hizo lo de siempre y salió a buscar la avenida 44, no fue difícil dar con la calle porque era bastante grande y concurrida, busco la casa, era bastante grande, no podía imaginar para que lo necesitaban.

Tocó el timbre y salió un hombre de cabello largo.

-¿Usted debe ser Kakashi Hatake?

-Si

-Por favor pase. Mi nombre es Neji, espero pueda ayudarnos.

Lo condujo a una salita bastante iluminada, allí se sentó, no sabía a quién esperaba.

Entró una mujer, quizá unos dos años más joven que él, se movía de una forma extraña, torpe. Parecía no advertir su presencia, hasta que se sentó al frente de él, y recién lo miró, se enrojeció un poco.

-¿Para qué me necesitan?

Neji miró a la joven indicándole que hablara.

-La muerte me persigue.

Sasuke pensó que quizá andaban buscando a un sicario y si algo no pensaba hacer era matar a alguien.

-Yo no soy un sicario.

Neji negó con la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación.

-Habla.

La chica miró al cielo de la habitación, como si allí estuvieran las palabras que no encontraba.

-Por favor, ayúdeme.

-¿En qué?

La chica repitió la acción anterior, luego lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, si consolarla o quedarse allí sentado esperando que volviera Neji.

Neji escuchó los sollozos a través de la puerta y le indicó que se retirara. Se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba ella y explicó la situación.

-Ella es mi prima, Hinata. Ella ha sufrido mucho. Su padre era un hombre sumamente inteligente, quizá tanto que se volvió loco. Cuando la madre de Hinata murió, ella quedo a su cargo, lamentablemente no era tan lista como el, por lo que la dejo sola, durante años. Él se fue con su hermana menor. Hinata estuvo años sin comunicarse con nadie, hasta que un incendio, del cual se desconoce la causa hizo que ella volviera a ver la luz. Cuando la encontraron ya tenía 12 años y créame que era como ver a una niña de 4 años. Ahora se ha estado rehabilitando. Ha avanzado mucho, a veces habla. Tenga cuidado, no tiene que creerle lo que dicen.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Su padre vuelve mañana. Quiere matarla.

Fin.

* * *

Hola, espero que esten muy bien. Sigo con mi manía de publicar historias en lugar de terminar las otras, perdonenme. Espero que les guste. Debo reconocer que la idea no se gestó en mi cabeza, surgió cuando leí un libro, muy bueno por cierto. Sé que esto no le llegara ni a los "talones", pero se hace lo que se puede. Si a alguien le interesa el libro me dice y le digo el nombre.


End file.
